Telepad Block
|mod=Ender IO |type=multiblock structure |lore=Uses power to teleport entities to a specific location and dimension. Must be placed in a 3x1x3 multiblock. |rfstorage=100,000 |rfuse=1000 }} The Telepad Block is a block used to make the Telepad, a multiblock device added by Ender IO. It is used to teleport players to specific coordinates. It will function interdimensionally. Recipe |B1= |C1= |A2= |B2= |C2= |A3= |B3= |C3= |O= }} Usage The Telepad itself is a multiblock machine formed from a 3x3 flat square of Telepad Blocks. |AB1= |AB2= |AC1= |AC2= |AC3= |AD1= |AD2= |AE1= }} Once formed, the Telepad will take on a new texture, with a light hub in the center and three of fans visible within the platform. It can then be right-clicked to open its GUI. The GUI will show the coordinates that the Telepad is set to teleport to, the current energy stored in the telepad (left), a manual Teleport button, and a charge bar (bottom). The coordinates default to the center of the Telepad itself, and can be changed using a Coordinate Selector. The lock icons show that the coordinates cannot be changed manually (there is a configuration entry, disabled by default, that allows for manual coordinate input). The top-right button switches to the second page of the GUI. The second page is used to set security settings for the Telepad. The top entry bar allows the pad to be assigned a name and an icon. The bottom 5 ghost item slots are used with the Protected security setting, to make the Telepad require a combination to be used by players other than its creator. The Public security setting allows anyone to activate the Telepad; the Private setting allows only its creator to activate it. The Telepad consumes Redstone Flux (RF) to teleport entities. The RF consumed (as well as the charge time) are determined by the distance between the Telepad and its destination, using the following formula: power = powerCoefficient * ln(0.005*distance + 1) powerCoefficient defaults to 100,000, and can be changed via config file. The time required to teleport a player (in ticks) is equal to the power required, divided by 1000 (as the Telepad consumes 1000RF/t). By this formula, ln(0.005*distance+1) = 1 at a distance of 343.6 blocks. The power required to teleport a player interdimensionally is a flat 100,000 RF (configurable), and thus the time required is a flat 100 ticks (5 seconds). By these numbers, if neither energy value is not changed, if a player wanted to teleport a distance greater than 1277.8 blocks (equal to ln(0.005*distance+1) = 2), it would consume less energy to teleport to another dimension, then teleport back to the actual destination. The Telepad can be activated either by the GUI or with a Redstone signal. It must have an entity standing on it for it to activate. When activated, it will attempt to teleport the first player to have stepped onto it (and still be standing on it). Once activated, the Telepad will emit a humming noise and the three fans inside will start to spin. When the pad reaches full charge, it will emit a noise similar to the Staff of Teleportation, teleport the player, and spin down. If the player to be teleported steps off while the pad is charging, the pad will shut down and the energy used in charging will be lost. Category:Ender IOCategory:Energy consumerCategory:RF PowerCategory:Teleportation